


A good book

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Librarian Alex, Libraries, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After discovering the new librarian is a cute Dane, she makes more trips to the library. After falling in instant attraction with her, he decides to slip his number into one of her books.





	A good book

**Author's Note:**

> My first of 3 entries into DangerousVikings AU prompt challenge. I chose 'You found (character name)'s phone number in a library book with Librarian!Alex.

She hadn’t been to the library in years. But she’d moved into a new house and there was this perfect little reading nook. She bought a big overstuffed chair and would spend most nights burning through a book and a bottle of wine. Before long, she’d finished her ‘to read’ stack but didn’t want to make the trip to the book store. Instead, the library was closer.  
She’d been so preoccupied with rereading the back of the book in her hand that she didn’t realize the man behind the check-out desk was not the librarian she remembered. “Can I help you?” His soft, accented voice startled her. She dropped the stack of books onto the desk with a tumbling thump that made his lips twitch.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I-you’re new?”  
“Newish.” He shrugged. “I’ve been here for over a year.” He set down the barcode wand and extended his head. “I’m Alex.”  
She smiled as she shook it and gave him her name. “You’re not from around here.”  
He smiled and shook his head. “Afraid not, Copenhagen.”  
“Denmark, what are you doing here?”  
He shrugged. “It’s a long story.” His eyes looked sad for a moment and she regretted asking. He cleared his throat and pulled himself from his melancholy thoughts. “Did you find everything you needed?”  
She smiled. “Yes.” Her eyes drifted down to his pouty lips and she wondered what it would be like to kiss them or feel them all over her body. The beep of the barcode wand startled her. She laughed nervously, blushing fiercely.  
Alex didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he kept sneaking glances at her as he checked out the stack of books. He noticed that most of the books were from the same author. An idea struck him and he couldn’t help but grin to himself. See, until Alex got to know a person, he was shy.  
She left the library with a spring in her step, eager to finish this round of books so she could come see the new librarian. Alex watched her bounce down the library step, a soft smile on his lips. As soon as she was gone, he pulled out several post-it notes and scribbled his phone number on it. With a giddy air bubble in his chest and belly, he strode through the bookshelves with determination. He felt light as he plucked, not the next book she would read in the series but the one after that. There were three copies so he tucked a note in each one. Then he would wait.

She didn’t make it back to the library for a few weeks. Work and the flu kept her from making the trip. Alex had begun to worry he’d missed her. Or that she’d just thrown his number away. So when she walked into the library looking a little pale and tired, he was over the moon.  
“Good afternoon.”  
“Afternoon, Alex.” She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears as she began to unload her books into the return bin. “How are you today?”  
“Better.” They both blushed. “I was expecting you back quicker.”  
“You were?” She bit her lip. “I’ve been sick. Been out of books for days and finally able to come in.”  
“I’m glad you did. And I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She bit her lip. They fell into awkward silence before she sucked in a deep breath.  
“Well, I better go get my books.”  
“Oh yeah, yeah.” Alex watched her go. It wasn’t until a patron ready to check out books cleared his throat did he look away. She had a sweet ass and he loved to watch it sway. She glanced over her shoulder, catching him watching her. With a self-satisfied smirk, she put an extra sway into her hips.  
He was pleased to see the book with his number in it among those in her stack. He glanced at her furtively, taking in something new about her features every time he looked at her. He almost bypassed the note in the book but his fear of rejection stopped him. He watched her walk out, clutching her tote of books to her chest with a shy smile on her full lips.

Glass of wine and book in hand, she settled down into the big, puffy chair. She’d read a book a day since she’d been to the library and that was four days ago. She opened tonight’s victim and began to read. About 3 chapters in, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out the bottom of the book. It was bright orange so she knew it wasn’t a page.  
A cellphone number? She glanced at the clock. It wasn’t too late to call it. Wait, was she actually going to call it? She could text… No, this was ridiculous. She set the note next to her wine glass and went back to her book. Every few pages, she glanced at the phone number then every page. After that, every paragraph. Until finally, she sighed and closed the book. Why did this number intrigue her?  
“Fuck it.” She drained the rest of the wine glass and picked up her phone. She dialed the number and waited.  
“Hello?” The voice was out of breath, which made her clench thighs, but she recognized it instantly.  
“Alex?”  
She could practically hear him smile over the line. “So you found my number.”  
“I did.” His heavy, deep breaths continued. “Are you ok? You sound awfully out of breath.” She bit her lip, trying to keep from squirming.  
“Just got in from basketball. I take it you’re reading.”  
“I am.” She smiled. His heavy breathing continued much to her distraction. “Alex, how about you call me back when you’ve caught your breath?”  
“Why’s that?” His laughingly curious tone made her whine, which he must have heard because he laughed. He didn’t know why he was so bold, but his voice dropped when he next spoke. “Does it bother you, baby? Distract you, maybe? Or is it that it turns you on?”  
She swallowed. She should have been taken aback, but she’d fantasized about the soft-spoken librarian since she’d met him. Her own voice was breathy when she answered. “Bother, no; distract, yes; turn me on, most definitely.”  
Alex leaned back on the couch and palmed his cock through the slippery basketball shorts. He bit his lip. “What are you wearing, baby girl?”  
“A tee shirt and panties.”  
“I bet those panties have a little wet spot now, don’t they?”  
She blushed a deep red. “Yes, Alex.”  
“Goddamn, I love that.” He gripped himself. “Can you-can you do something for me?” He closed his eyes.  
“Anything.” What the fuck was she saying? She’d met the guy twice. She should hang up and be creeped out, not incredibly turned on.  
“I want you to touch yourself.”  
She bit her lip and scooted down in the chair. “Now?”  
He groaned and it made her squirm and sigh, which in turn had him gripping his cock. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…so not now.”  
“Ok.” She couldn’t hide her disappointment in her voice. Her disappointment made him smile but he wasn’t a creep. He’d already pushed the boundaries of their attraction by bringing this up now.  
“Later…when you’re in bed and warm and relaxed…” He closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind. “I want you to make yourself cum then taste yourself for me. Can you do that?”  
She laughed. “Yea, I can…it’s not anything out of the ordinary.”  
It was his turn to laugh. “Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” She bit her lip. “Think of me…between your thighs. Whatever you need to make you cum…my fingers, my tongue, my cock…just imagine it instead of you.”  
“Again, nothing new since I met you.”  
He closed his eyes and gripped himself harder, drawing a shuddering breath. “But now I know you’re doing it.” She petted her cleft through the panties, making her hips shift.  
“I can do that…will you be thinking of me?”  
“God yes, baby.” He ached to pull his cock out and cum for her, to hear her cum on the other end. But not yet…there was plenty of time for that.  
“I can do that for you, Alex. If you do the same for me.”  
“Yes, baby.” He had to stop palming himself. “I better shower…call you tomorrow?”  
“That sounds good.” They said their goodbyes and she looked at her phone. She couldn’t wait to go back to the library.


End file.
